Time
by CrystalSkywalker
Summary: The first in my adventures in Disneyland Series. Three arguing friends get their hands om magical theme park tickets that send them right into POTC through the ride. my first POTC story so please R&R.


**A Pirates Life For Me**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other that Josh, Darren, and Sarah

Spring break is one of the most anticipated times of the year. During this joyous week, many people travel just like my friends and I did, but we, and only we, have bragging rights to say that our travels were through time, space,… and beyond. You see, it all started with an innocent trip to none other than the happiest place on earth, Disneyland. I had been their many times before, but this trip I got the meaning of The Magic Kingdom. Literally. I guess you could say it started when we bought our tickets, now that I think about it, I'm sure it did. We were all bickering you see, the three of us and then we got so caught up in our squabble we didn't realize it was our turn to buy our tickets. The lady behind the counter smiled knowingly at us and sold us our tickets. She took a little extra time giving us ours and had I not been so tired from staying up so late the night before I probably would have noticed that for a fraction of a second as they touched our 15 year old hands they glowed. I think I can guess what your thinking, paper theme park tickets glow yah right! But I swear I'm telling the truth. Every thing in this story and series is the truth, meaning it really happened.

We walked to get into line to be admitted into the park. The arguing started again this time thankfully I wasn't involved in it.

" I think we should go on the tea cups first" whined Josh. He was really smart. we all are, but he is kind of a dork. After all he is captain of the bowling league and head of the advanced biology club.

" no way ! space mountain is our first ride of the day!" exclaimed Darren. He is my other best friend, the definition of cool, perfect in every way and probably the coolest guy at our high school, the exact opposite of Josh.

This whole time I'm ignoring them try not to be embarrassed at how they were acting. Unlike them, I am a girl, my name is Sarah, the three of us have been friends since the first grade. I'm not a real girly-girl more of a tom-boy, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my reputation so it really annoyed me when josh and Darren were obnoxious.

In another attempt to ignore their bickering I watched as the line in front of us to get in shrunk quickly. It worked, by the time I knew it we were through the gates and on Main Street USA. by the time we had made our way to the center with the Mickey statue they were still fighting. I decided it was time to intervene.

" come one guys stop fighting!" I pleaded. " it is probably best to head over to Pirates of the Caribbean first, before it gets to crowded." Both boys agreed, stopped fighting and followed through the park to the pirates of the Caribbean ride.

Surprisingly, the line was not long, it was, empty. _Hey cool for us! _we thought as we ran up right to the front. The hyper attendant ushered us into the front row in a boat and we were on our way. We stayed silent as the ride began and we went passed the house with the fireflies in the lagoon. Darren who was on my left leaned across me to josh who was on my right and made a crack about the Beverly hillbillies. Josh snorted loudly. Thankfully we got through the beginning of the ride and paused before the talking pirate head who traditionally "warned" visitors of the "dangers" that lurked in the caves below. _Finally_, both boys stopped joking as the skull began his tale.

_So, you come seeking adventures with salty old pirates aye, sure you've come to the proper place, but keep a weather eye out mate and hold on tight, with both hands if you please, remember keep your friends and those loyal to you close and work together it be your only way of getting back!_

And then the pirate skull winked! This ride was one of my favorites, I have been on it many times, and not once did the skull ever wink. Nor did it ever say anything about working together or keeping your friends close! it was then that I started to think something was wrong. I didn't have long to think however because the we went down the first drop into the ride. But unlike the millions of times before, we kept falling. And falling and falling. Before we knew it our descent had become a straight vertical drop! Holding on to the safety railings for dear life as we plunged into nothingness I heard a scream, It was josh! An unnatural force had ripped his hands off the rail, his scream sounded distant like it was miles away._ Wait a minute, this is a theme park ride in an underground California warehouse he can't be miles away! _ I thought, none this made sense! I gripped the rails harder. I wasn't going to be taken so soon. Then, I heard a yell it was Darren suffering the same fate as josh!

I gripped the rails harder and clenched my teeth, and closed my eyes, trying to prevent myself from being taken too. But it was no use. It was As if some invisible hand had ripped my hand away from the rail. I groped in the darkness trying futilely to regain my hold on the small boat but it was gone, then suddenly the darkness wasn't pressing on my closed eyes anymore. The cold air became warm, and I heard the sound of tropical seabirds. Without warning the rushing and falling stopped altogether and I landed on a hard wooden surface. I moaned and heard voices saying "captain a girl just appeared out of thin air!" and then I heard booted feet running towards me. I moaned again before the darkness completely engulfed me again.

**A/N whew ! first chapter done! This is the first chapter of the first story in the series Adventures in Disneyland. In the series Sarah, Josh, an Darren are transported through different dimensions through the park rides. In this story, my OC trio will have to help, Jack, Will and Elizabeth discover what happened to an ancient pirate treasure supposedly hidden on island of Roanoke ( I know Roanoke is not in the Caribbean but bear with me it will all work out I promise.) meanwhile S, J, and D are trying to find out how to get back home. This is my first POTC story so please be nice. I do enjoy constructive criticism; flames however will be thrown into a backyard campfire so I can make S'mores. If you like reading star wars fanfics at all please read my story Friends forever.**

**- CrystalSkywalker**


End file.
